


Sleep Talking

by George_Benji



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 3am sleep talking, M/M, Pidge's perspective, a bit emotional i guess, gaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay, lance and keith need each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 05:58:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/George_Benji/pseuds/George_Benji
Summary: Keith didn't grow up having to share a bed so when the paladins have a slumber party for bonding purposes, he elbows Pidge all night long. Well, that mother fucker pays for it when he and Lance start talking to each other in their sleep and Pidge records it.





	Sleep Talking

Pidge woke up startled by an elbow jamming into their ribs.  _ Fucking Keith _ . The five paladins had been asleep not even an hour and Keith had already woken Pidge up three times. Shiro sleeping the farthest from Keith on the mat they laid on floor, damn bastard knew Keith would toss and turn, Lance next to Shiro, Hunk next to Lance, Pidge next to Hunk and Keith next to Pidge. Rather than going back to sleep, Pidge grabbed their phone.

 

“Nmmnm…” Pidge heard Lance mumble between Hunk and Shiro's snores. Whoever thought it would be a good idea to have a slumber party was an asshole.

 

“Lnn…” Keith mumbled, seemingly in response to Lance.

 

“Cm bnn…” Lance mumbled in a distressed tone.

 

On to something, Pidge tapped the record audio button on their phone and waited to see where this went.

 

“Don't go,” Lance slurred a bit. “Don't jump Keith.”

 

“But how will I learn to fly,” Keith asked in a tired sounding voice, almost sad.

 

“Take my hand.” Lance sounded desperate.

 

Keith made somewhat of a whining noise. “Who will teach me how to fly?”

 

“I will.” Lance’s hand shot up into the air, startling Pidge a little bit.

 

“Teach me how to fly, Lance.” Keith jabbed Pidge in the ribs again and they grunted loud enough to make Hunk stir.

 

“If you jump I'll never get to teach you how to fly.” Lance's hand dropped after he said this.

 

“Then teach me!” Keith was begging.

 

“I will. Come here.” 

 

“I'm already here.”

 

“I know,” Lance sounded like he was crying.

 

“When I learn to fly, I'll be free Lance.”

 

“No you won't. I know how to fly and I'm just as trapped as I was before.”

 

This was turning out to be quite possibly the weirdest sleep talking Pidge had ever heard. And they once had an entire conversation with Matt in which he claimed to be a cat and answered every question with, “The spray of the cream cheese will know.”

 

Keith jerked around a bit, this time kicking Pidge’s feet. Was this asshole aware he slept like this? “I've never been free,” Keith whispered loudly. But not louder than the snoring still.

 

“Yes you have. And you will be again. Keep holding my hand, I've got something to show you.” Lance seemed to sit up in place before laying back down. God these people were so fucking creepy.

 

There seemed to audible disagreement from Keith for a moment before he stopped abruptly and said, “Oh my God,” about something Pidge couldn't see.

 

“This will be us,” Lance said in an overconfident tone of voice.

 

“Lance it's beautiful. It's everything I've ever wanted.” Ah, so Lance was showing Keith a knife.

 

“My family is large and they'll love welcoming you.” Wait, maybe not a knife after all.

 

Pidge waited for several minutes, but no more talking or mumbling came from any of the guys. Deciding they could go back to sleep finally, Pidge stopped recording audio and rolled onto their side. 

 

The next morning, as the five paladins ate breakfast with Coran and Allura, Pidge mulled over what to do with the audio of the two paladins being kind of… weird? Shiro, Hunk, Allura and Coran seemed well-rested, Pidge felt like death, Lance was falling back to sleep, and Keith seemed deep in thought.

 

“Hey!” Keith said suddenly, seeming to have decided on something.

 

“Hwuh?” Lance asked, alarmed and bleary.

 

“Lance I had a really weird dream about you last night.”

 

“Th’s funny… I had a very intrstn dream abou you too.” Lance began falling towards his breakfast, ready to pass out.

 

“Well,” Pidge cut in, feeling this was their time to shine, “you two actually had a whole conversation together last night.”

 

“Hm?” Lance opened one eye to peer at Pidge, not quite fully awake but also actively paying attention.

 

“What do you mean?” Keith asked defensively.

 

“Oooh,” Pidge laughed, “Keith kept elbowing me awake last night so-”

 

“Yeah, he tends to do that,” Shiro muttered, years of torment shining in his eyes.

 

“-at one point he and Lance started talking to each other and…” Pidge pulled out their phone and pressed the play button. “I  _ might _ have recorded a little bit of it.”

 

The audio played, and at the end of it, Lance and Keith excused themselves it talk to each other.


End file.
